Twelve Days of Christmas
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: On the Twelve Day of Christmas, Duncan gave to thee... a mix tape? 12 chapters, 12 days, 12 gifts. DxC. R&R. Christmas Special!
1. Twelve Drummers Drumming

_On the twelve day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Twelve Drummers Drumming._

Courtney sat on a small couch that lay in the middle of her and Duncan's upper town apartment. They had been together for 3 years before decided to love together and it has been a few months of living together. They both constantly complained about the other but eventually all would be resolved and they would just sit around enjoying each other's company. Courtney had just graduated college a year ago and just got hired as an assistant while Duncan worked at his cousin's auto repair shop.

Duncan entered the room she was in, she had her legs crossed reading a book, her glasses were perched atop her head, pushing back some hair. She didn't appear to be fazed by Duncan's presence, he roughly sat down next to her. She jumped slightly, "may I help you?"

Duncan spoke softly, "Merry Christmas, babe." He placed a small wrapped box on her lap the bow was elaborate and slightly more intricate than the paper, both sporting the traditional red a green.

Instead of the traditional jubilee of festiveness that was normally Courtney on ol' December 25, she was stagnant. Her eyes immediately rolling into her sockets. Her unusually dullness to this holiday was fairly unusual possibly because-

"it's December 14, you know that Duncan," she winced, fearing the worst, quietly squealing our an unsure question, "right?

Duncan chuckled, "I know, I know. This is the twelve days of Christmas, Princess." His lips curling up into a small smile as Courtney's confusion grew. He began to warn, "And you better prepare yourself."

"For what exactly?" she asked still confused. Her slender fingers continuously stroke against the walls of the gift.

"You'll see." Duncan smiled, nudging the box in her lap, "well open it up!"

All of her confusion immediately faded as her smile grew, she ripped the paper off in fluid motions, unraveling the gift below it.

The smile lingered on for a bit but then laced with the very same confusion and she had prior. Just as she was about to ask Duncan about the empty CD case she was holding in her hands, he began, "I made you a mix tape. I know its childish and high schoolish but I thought you'd enjoy the music, especially because you complain about the radio so much."

Courtney cringed, "your type of music isn't exactly," she held onto the last syllable, flicking her wrists around as she spoke, "appealing to me."

"I know you hate my music," Duncan snapped back rather annoyed, "I chose twelve songs you would enjoy, I picked the ones I wouldn't be caught dead listening so I figure you'll just adore them."

Courtney giggled, "thank you for this early gift," she seemed unfazed with the amount of planning this took Duncan to put together. He never once planned anything so fiercely.

"Well, where is the CD at?" she asked curiously, cuddling up to Duncan's arm.

Duncan smirked rather cockily, "already in your car, it's waiting for you."

Courtney perked up, placing a hand on her heart, "What's gotten into you. You've never acted like this. Ever."

"It's the holiday cheer," Duncan chuckled out, "and I know a mix tape isn't that great and sort of cheap, but just you wait for the next eleven days. I can't be spending thousands everyday for twelve days straight."

Courtney snuggled into him, "I am just as excited as you are."

* * *

><p>So, I am an idiot and I tried to revise this but I ended up replacing Chapter 1 with Chapter 2. Hence a Chapter 2 preview for some!<p>

And I am trying to figure out what Duncan can get Courtney for:

Day 5 (Five Golden Rings)

and

Day 2 (Two Turtle Doves)

Thanks for Reading!

Review?

-Theater of the Mind


	2. Eleven Pippers Pipping

_oh hello._

I see we've made it to chapter 2.

I don't have much to say this chapter except, **enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eleven Pippers Pipping.<em>

"I hate my job!" Courtney screeched as she entered the apartment, slamming the door. Duncan walked out if the kitchen, pb & j in hand.

"They have me running around like a pig, 'Courtney do this! Courtney do that!' it's like they want me to quit. Duncan placed down his sandwhich and stood behind Courtney, slightly massaging her back.

He leaned down slowly and kissing the back of her neck, "I know what would cheer you up, present number two."

Courtney turned around and hugged Duncan, "I didn't think you'd follow through."

"Only for you," Duncan cooed. Just as he finished his sentence Courtney grabbed him and pulled his in for a kiss. She softly began to kiss him as his hands found their way to her hips, he fingers playing with his collar.

Courtney quickly parted, much to Duncan's dismay. He was about to ask what gotten into her but she kissed him again, this time with more anger and aggression. Duncan manage to free his lips, "Calm down there." she didn't stop, but she did manage to open an eye.

"Courtney," Duncan softly pushed her away, "wait. I want to give you the gift before sex, not after it!"

Courtney's eyes rolled back as she backed off Duncan. He motioned for her to go into their room so she followed.

Duncan sat on their bed, "so you are stressed out, I want to give you something that will calm you down and have you relaxed."

Courtney crossed her arms, "I can't tell if you are being sexual or not."

Duncan chuckled, "I'm not, I'm talking about this," he leaped off the bed and opened his bottom drawer, pulling out a paper bag. His smirk grew wide.

Courtney remained unfazed by everything, "Okay, what is it that?"

"Shall I open it, or you?" Duncan purred as he walked by Courtney, sitting on the bed once again.

She rolled her eyes, "Just open it."

Duncan smirked as he flipped the bag over, allowing it's contents to fall over on the bed.

Courtney gasped as she saw multiple bags of weed along with a glass pipe. She sighed and as she exhaled she exclaimed, "I'm dating a teenager."

Duncan waived off her remark, "Have your pick. I ordered all of the best, well the top eleven."

"No," Courtney turned her heel and walked out. Duncan snapped up an grabbed her elbow, pulling her back.

Duncan continued to argue, "This is the best Canada can offer. You need to stop being uptight and loosen up, life isn't all about work all the time.".

"Point taken," Courtney sighed, "but no."

Duncan held his pipe in his hand, "I'll pack this bowl for too. I want to smoke it with you."

Courtney shrugged off his arm, "I said no." She began to shove all this materials back in the bag, under a few of the bags there was a small elephant pipe.

She lifted it up, analyzing it gently "how do you even?" she muttered softly, but Duncan heard her loud and clear.

"You see there," he point at a small hole like section, "you put it in there, light and smoke."

Courtney's cheeks flushed, "Weird."

Duncan laughed as he filled it up.

Duncan's smile widened, "I may." He quickly began getting to work before she could oppose.

* * *

><p>These will be roughly 2 pages on Word (Yes, I am aware that I said I write on my iPod but before I upload it I edit on Word.)<p>

So, I do realize that I write about sex and weed often haha (well in the best story Keeping it a Secret) but I do not commend it! I am straight edge and think all that stupid stuff is well stupid! So I just write about it cause I think its fun to add in lmao

Anon Reviews:

Molly: Thank you! :) I recently finished a story and I have three unfinished stories and I am going to finished them in the new year! :P I am glad you love my writing! I try! :P

Clarissa: :D the stuffed animals work! I am going to try and work it in! (See below!) It helped! Thank youu!

Ideas for these two?

5 Golden Rings (I was thinking Winter Olympics because it has 5 rings in the logo but I am not sure how to ease it in)

_and_

2 Turtle Doves (Stuffed Animals? I think so :3 maybe a carnival! :D Thank you Clarissa!)

_So, Ideas? :D_

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	3. Ten Lords a Leaping

My apologies, I am uploading this rather late. I'll probably upload the next chapter some time tomorrow at 12 Western Time.

My life was hectic today.. well not really. I was locked out of my house and I ended up going to my back house and watching Zombie Land then I fell asleep on my brothers bed, ate then went to visit my grandma in the hospital! SHE IS COMING HOME TOMORROW! I can't wait! :)

Anyways,

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Ten Lords a Leaping<em>

"So my past few gifts have been rather..." Duncan paused as he searched for the word.

Courtney quickly filled in for him jokingly, "Adorable? Cheap?"

Duncan slowly returned to his sentence, "all of the above. And well, you've been bugging me about something like this next gift for a while now and I thought you'd like it."

Courtney's smile grew as Duncan handed her a small envelope. She opened it gently and pulled out two tickets.

"Hamlet?" she questioned.

Duncan sighed, "I was looking for Phantom of the Opera or Wicked but they aren't showing near by. I hope this is good enough."

"Duncan," Courtney began, "you do realize Hamlet is my favorite play."

Duncan paused and smirked, "I am too good."

Courtney held his hand tightly as Duncan continued to drive toward the playhouse.

"So, I'm assuming these gifts are going to get increasingly better as time goes by." Courtney stated, closing her eyes and smirking.

He smirked back, the tips of his lips matching hers identically. His left hand lingered on the steering wheel as his right thumb rythmactically stroked her hand. He dully noted, "Something like that."

Once at the playhouse Duncan almost immediately found parking. He cussed out a few of the drivers who stole his parking spots. But nevertheless, he found a spot. He calmly walked around and opened Courtney's door for her, snatching her hand and guiding her out. Courtney hugged Duncan, it was late and the cool winter air had settled in. They kept close for warmth.

Duncan smiled as he saw Courtney's little red nose. It was plastered on her face just as a child's would.

As they stood in the cold, dressed in jackets, beanies, gloves and scarves, Duncan kissed the tip of her kiss, "I love you babe."

She flinched at the contact and looked up, "More than Hamlet loves Ophelia?" Duncan blinked, completely unaware of what she meant. She giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Duncan just nodded as a response and peck her on the lips quickly.

"I love you, too," she whispered as they began to walk towards the heated building.

* * *

><p>I don't have much to say except for thank you for the favorites and such. Its getting me in the holiday spirit!<p>

Oh, on Tuesday me and my friends are doing a Secret Santa and we are ordering pizza at lunch. Yeah #seniorswag. Just thought I would share that information because I am rather excited about it.

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	4. Nine Ladies Dancing

Once again, a late upload! its okay, its still on the date! ^-^

I hope you enjoyy! :D

* * *

><p><em>On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Nine Ladies Dancing<em>

One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two.

Duncan constantly repeated this within his head. It was rather hard for him not to, with the Latin woman yelling the number loudly in a thick accent.

As his fourth gift to Courtney (if counting back wards; Nine) he chose to give her tango lessons.

Courtney had always wanted to have Couple Tango Lessons. She had asked it from him when they had their first anniversary a few years back. Duncan refused, always coming up with excuses of why he couldn't join. But deep down, he knew the real reason.

He also decided to actually come in order to grant her wish and to check out the sexy woman dancing around.

False.

The class was a constant barade of quick steps and counting, he couldn't keep up. Plus all the woman were older, not a single younger, well there was that fifteen year old checking him out...

The instructed clapped her hands together, calling attention to the front of the room. Her make counterpart following her around likes a lost puppy.

"Aye, you all must dance with love. Act like you love each other, like if you let go, your whole world will collapse!" she exaggerated all her movements into hand motions. The instructor walked around, her long brown hair flowing with each step, "I need you all to move with grace." she counted to four continuously, her male partner placing his hand on her hip and the two began moving graciously along the floor.

Duncan held his breath as he tried to mimic the instructor. The instructor paced nears him, causing his hair to stand on ends.

"Back straight! Neck up!"

Duncan quickly adjusted himself. The instructor walked behind Courtney watching her form, "excellent. Keep up the good work."

Duncan sighed, he wasn't cut out to dance tango but Courtney was. She flowed so much easier than he. This is why he didn't want to ever come to tango dancing with her, the only dances he could do properly was grind and shuffle and even then he looked like a squirming octopus.

Courtney giggled at how stupid Duncan looked. He was trying to desperately keep up with her moves but he wasn't capable.

They pressed close together, Courtney gently leaned back. Duncan held her up for a while. His muscles pulled her back. Courtney lofted her hands, placing them on hiss shoulders, abruptly causing the two to fall back.

His feet slide beneath him, Courtney landed on top of him, the eyes of the nine instructors and the other students immediately fell on them.

Duncan glanced up and Courtney, neither making a move. He threw his head back covering his eyes with his hands as he began to laugh uncontrollably. Courtney began to giggle softly as the two continued to lie on the floor. When their laughter died down, Courtney rolled off her boyfriend and unto the wooden floor next to him.

"Dancing isn't your thing." she remarked.

Duncan laughed getting up. He threw and hand down to help her up. She took it and he lifted her up, pulling her close once again. He leaned down, kissing her neck, "I can still try."

The instructor moved next to the two, harshly yelling, "Up! Up! Mamas, you do very well. You shouldn't be dancing with a fool like that. I have a partner for you. You will both do beautiful!"

Duncan grunted in muttered mockery, "ohh, the fool."

Courtney lifted her body up, ignoring Duncan, she supporting herself up. She smiled, "No thank you, mam. This is the only fool I need."

Duncan grinned like a mad man.

* * *

><p>Yayy, a few more left.. a week's worth! ;)<p>

I am still unsure of what to do for 5 Golden Rings, I got 2 turtle doves (thank you Clarissa!)

So, anon reviews!

Instigator2.0: LOL I write, because I enjoy writing. Its to past time not for like a career, so I don't mind. Also, I am curious as to know exactly what you find stupid about it, I know you mentioned about them being with each other for 3 years but that is a back story and its almost completely irrevevant to the actual one-shot collection. Also, I can easily assume that you like DxG, mainly because you immedietly shot down the idea of DxC. So, if you do prefer DxG then I can't see why you would willingly read a DxC then get angry over the couple match. I find it strange that, that fact turned you off for a story. Well, to each their own. Also, go ahead and insult me all you want but please don't insult the reviewers, this is for fun not for a fight or something. P.S. I can't tell if you are insulting me or them, your pronouns and sentence order is confusing. Um, so people left a 'nice' review (regardless of their preference) because I am a DxC fan? or because they are a DxC fan? See that is where you get lost at. I can't see why someone one who doesn't like DxC would review nice things about a DxC story because the author likes DxC. Anyways, I honestly don't really care.. I just have a nag for arguing and proving people's ideas irrelevant. It's fun and easy.

Anyways,

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	5. Eight Maids a Milking

Hey look, an upload at the right time! ^-^

Tomorrow's upload will be around 4-6pm (PST).

Godere, i miei amici! (Italian for "Enjoy, my friends!")

* * *

><p><em>On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eight Maids a Milking<em>

Duncan glanced at the clock; 6:52. Courtney was to wake up in eight minutes. He was never up this early, his earliest being about nine thirty.

Duncan adjusted the orange juice on this board, placing a freshly cut orange on the rim.

Then he softly sprinkled the French toast with powered sugar. The eggs on the plate gaining some as well. The strips of bacon and sausage links both pressing near the eggs. He placed two pieces of bread inside the toaster. He ran to the fridge and got out the grape jelly.

He placed everything in order, hoping to display his amazing cooking skills. He glanced at the clock once again, 6:58. He ran to the fridge once again, pouring a glass of milk and the bowl cut fruit. He placed them on the board along with the other foods. Once everything was placed he got out a fork, knife, and syrup placing them on the board as well. His stomach growled at the smell of the food. He had been cooking since 6:20.

He walked into their room just as the clock turned 7. She softly grunted and shut off her alarm, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep away. Duncan smirked as her vision cleared up. He placed the food on her lap, she mumbled, the sleepiness still in her voice, "what's this?"

He smiled, "what'd you think, sunshine? Breakfast in bed."

Courtney smiled as she sat up, staring at the warm food with lust. Duncan made his way around to the other side of the bed and lay down as she took the first bit of French toast. Duncan closed his eyes, completely exhausted from all the cooking. Courtney placed another chunk in her mouth as she mumbled through her food, "this is delicious!"

Duncan barely made out his words, "welcome babe."

Courtney extended her hand and began to play with his longer hairs. She smiled and she sipped her orange juice.

His eyes remained closed, he smiled softy as she rythmatically stroked his hairs. She smiled and laughed at his peacefulness, "Are you sleepy?"

Duncan remained quiet, not answering or showing any reaction to her voice. She questioned again, "you sleepy?"

His eyebrow rose slightly mumbling an "mhmm."

Courtney broke the bacon in half and chewed on it, "I love you, you are the best." She softly moved her hand from his hair to his cheek and rubbed it. Then he proceeded to snatch her hand in his and bring it to his lips, kissing it softly. In his exhaustion he muttered, "Love you too."

Courtney smiled contently as she ate her breakfast, watching Duncan fall sleep softly.

* * *

><p>So, this is interesting. I have to write more, I am like halfway done with the next ones!<p>

Any ideas for: 5 Golden Rings? I am still thinking.. :(

Anon Review:

Duncneyfan: I am glad you liked it and I'll try! ^-^ hehe

Anyways,

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	6. Seven Swans a Swimming

So, I wrote this one today! I am going to write 2-3 of them tonight though! :) In order to catch up!

I hope you guy's like this one.. not much of a gift though... hahah

* * *

><p><em>On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Seven Swans a Swimming.<em>

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked, playing gently with her gloves. Duncan had instructed her to wear warm and to get ready for some fun. Yet, she was clueless as to know what that fun would be.

"Don't worry, babe, we're almost there." Duncan urged, he kept calm as he turned onto a main street. The Christmas lights were up on every building, illuminating the dark street. It was night and the chill air could even be seen in the car.

Courtney fumbled with her phone as she checked the time, 7:42.

There was a loud buzz of chatter escaping a single building. Courtney stared at it thoughtfully, examining the place. The Christmas lights were up, and there was a rather long line escaping the building. It was filled with girls and guys. Courtney put her face in he hands, "a bar Duncan? Seriously?"

He chuckled, "it's the only place around town to play pool at."

"That's your great gift? Pool?" Courtney questioned. She didn't really mind it though. She played occasionally at parties and such but she never really understood it.

The couple walked into the bar, Duncan managed to escape the line by slipping the guard a few twenties.

"Princess, just sit over there and I'll bring you back a drink."

Courtney listened, unwillingly. She sat quietly at an empty table and stared off at a couple of guy's playing pool. They were all so skilled. Each would hit the ball and knock at least one other ball in. Nonetheless she was amazed, never was she able to play with so much skill.

Duncan came back and handed Courtney a bottle of beer, his was already somewhat drunken. Courtney sipped it slightly, never really enjoying the taste. Duncan sat down in the chair next to her.

She kept her focus on the pool players, watching them intently.

Duncan turned, noticing her gaze, "You think I can beat them?"

Courtney glanced up at him, "honestly, no. They're too good."

Duncan mumbled something about her not believing in him but she waived it off as bullshit. He smiled as he stood up and sauntered over to the two guys playing. Courtney rolled her eyes, of course Duncan would go off and try to play.

"Hey, you guys have room for one more?" he asked slyly. The two men were around his age, one with blond hair and slightly tan, the other with dark hair and rosey cheeks. Obviously, first one was visiting the later.

They accepted Duncan's arrival and handed him an extra cue. Courtney sat in silence watching Duncan attempt to show off.

The duo organized the table, settle the balls in the triangle and placing the white one at the tip.

"Shall I take the honors?" Duncan asked the two. They both allowed him through, he bent over and knocked on of the balls, they all scattered quickly. The two boys quickly responded to his and eventually and inevitably, the one of the two boys won the game. Duncan cussed rather loudly, the two seem taken aback slightly at his abrupt anger. Courtney's eyes buried deep within her head as she rolled them.

"Chill man, its just a game!" The blond one responded, taking a sip of his drink. The two glanced at each other wearily.

Courtney sighed and paced her way to Duncan, she calmly played her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Duncan, calm down." Duncan grunted, not wanting to listen, she continued anyways, "we can have fun at home, let's go."

Duncan grunted once again, Courtney rolled her eyes once again, and softly kissed Duncan on his lips. "Calm down, let's go!"

She softly grabbed his hand and tugged him out; he reluctantly budged as she led him through the entrance of the bar.

* * *

><p>I am going to explain many of the logic behind the gifts, mainly because it's hilarious! lol<p>

I'll explain it in the last chapter just because haha

Anyways,

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	7. Six Geese a Laying

So, as you all know I am a freaking genius and here is why; I thought I lagged writing this chapter up so I was gonna speed write it right before my homework but then I looked at my iPod to check what the theme was and the whole thing was written out! TaDa... that's what I get for finishing it at 12:02 am (according to my iPod)

...

anyways, this is my favorite so far! ^-^ You'll probably see why.. actually I wrote an essay about the ending and the expirience for school in the beginning of the year so I had an idea of what to write...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Six Geese a Laying.<em>

"Ugh!" Courtney grunted as she walked into the apartment. Duncan was sitting on the couch in his boxers, his hair still damp from his shower a few minutes prior.

He seemed unfazed by Courtney's haste entrance. She sat down, crossing her arms and plopped on the couch, grunting again. He kept his eyes watching the tv screen in front of him. MTV's JackAss, he would.

Courtney poured again but louder in hopes of gaining his attention. Duncan sighed and lowered the volume, glancing over to her, giving her his full undivided atten- "I'm trying to watch this ya' know?"

Courtney grunted once again, she stood up and almost sprinted to the room, and away from Duncan. Duncan chuckled as he counted down.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2-" and slightly before expected he heard Courtney's loud shriek. She ran back into the living room with a giant smile plastered upon her face.

"Duncan, I freaking love you!" She screamed, holding two tickets in her hand. She jumped on top of the couch and hugged him.

Duncan laughed a bit, "You wanna go now or later?"

Courtney stuck her hand out, "obviously now! Did you seriously not hear me complaining earlier?"

Duncan laughed as he walked into the room, putting on sweats, his slip on vans and a pull over. He glanced at Courtney's work attire, "change into something more comfy."

Within minutes she was in a similar outfit as he. She giggled as she basically pulled Duncan out of the house.

The drive was quiet as Duncan headed off.

Once at their destination, the got out of the car, hand in hand, completely quiet.

They walked into the dim building, the soft ocean music played softly in their ears, instantly filling Courtney with relaxation. The receptionist quietly whispered, "what are you here for?"

Duncan smiled as Courtney handed them the tickets she had found on the bed.

The woman smiled at them, "a couple's massage, how lovely."

She guided them to a secluded room were Courtney pampered Duncan with kisses until their masseuses' came.

Try both lay flat, stomachs down, holding hands as the aroma of the vanilla and jasmine filled the air. The two rather young women were working their way into Duncan and Courtney's back. Removing any pressures of the day prior. Duncan turned his head so that he was looking at Courtney, she smiled at him.

Softly he whispered to her, "You love me huh?"

She smiled and whispered back, "yes."

He questioned again, "better than weed?"

Courtney closed her eyes, removing her hand from his. She immediately began to rub her hands on his face, in attempts to seal him lips shut. With her eyes still remaining closed she responded with, "shh, don't talk. Relaxing time"

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is late... my dilemma above is the reason for it.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this one, I did. Tomorrow I'll probably have an earlier upload considering I get out of school earlier than usual.

Until then,

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	8. Five Golden Rings

Dunnnn Dunn Dunn

its almost Christmas, I am very excited! I want my iPhone haha yeahh true meaning of Christmas ftw!

Anyways that is besides the point... hmmm..

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Five Golden Rings.<em>

"Come on, come with me, Princess. It's your only actual day off before Christmas." Duncan continued to whine.

Courtney was still in bed, completely drained and relaxed. She didn't want to bother with him. She shoved a pillow over her ear in attempts to block out his voice.

"Courtney," Duncan said rather sternly, "Its part of your Christmas present!"

She grunted, not wanting it to be true. Why must receiving gifts be that annoying?

She sat up in bed, "yes? I'm up."

"No," Duncan proceeded to grab her and lift her out of bed. Courtney kicked him and cussed and whined but eventually she calmed down and let him move her peacefully.

"So, I remember you were saying that whenever you would visit your grandma as a kid, you'd play a game with her." Duncan led on.

Courtney just nodded, rather annoyed that she was out of bed.

"Well," Duncan ran to a storage closet and opened it. He grabbed a small box out.

As he lifted it up Courtney read, "Ring Toss, ages 3-6."

Duncan laughed slightly, "Hey, I didn't want to damage the furniture."

"Do I have to play?" Courtney asked, thoughts of her grandma resurrecting within her mind.

"Yes, I bought you the gift for s reason!" Duncan retorted.

Courtney sat on the couch and muttered, "I'd rather not. It's me and grandma's game." she trailed of sadly.

Duncan glanced down at her, cussing under his breath. He was at a loss with what to get her for this day; he hoped to bring good memories instead of making her sad.

He sat down, placing his arms around her in comfort, "it's okay, babe. Let it out."

Courtney closed her eyes and wiped away a tear, she looked up at Duncan, "Let's play."

Duncan was about to protest but before he could Courtney opened the box and began to set up the game. The pieces were plastic and stood up high. They were spread about 10 feet away.

Courtney handed the set of five red rings to Duncan as she held the other five blue ones. She tossed one over and missed her mark terribly. Duncan threw his and missed as well.

They kept it up until they didn't have anymore. The rings didn't necessarily make it on the stick every single. But Courtney laughed and giggled, which is all Duncan wanted.

* * *

><p>And... my update was around the same time for all those who care! Yayy! haha<p>

Also, thank you Aravi Velez for giving me the Ring Toss idea! :D

Some family was over and BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Tomorrow is my last day of school before break! Yee Boi!

Then again, I don't have much of a vacation...

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	9. Four Calling Birds

Sadly this one is late.. I barely got home. Long day!

Sorry for the SUPER shortness! haha

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Four Calling Birds.<em>

Duncan scrolled around Courtney's phone. Everything was so.. Old. He smiled at her long contact list, filled with many people of whom he hadn't even heard of. He also looked through her texts, well attempted to.

You see as soon as he placed the awkward cursor over the text message button the screen turned black. At first he thought it was a security check Courtney added in but seconds after the screen lit back up and the phone started up again.

He tossed the phone down, not caring if it got scratched. Courtney shot him a warning glance. He shrugged, "what? Your phone sucks!"

She thinned her eyes out, squinting at him, "doesn't give you any right to go throwing it around."

"it sucks," he pleaded, "look at my phone sweet as hell, agree?"

He pulled out a black iPhone from his pockets and continued to comment on it, "it's sleek and sexy and-"

"Are we still talking about a phone?" Courtney quickly asked.

Hesitantly Duncan replied with, "yes, your phone is none of the above."

Courtney crossed her arms and began ranting, "I'd love to get a new one, but sadly I have no money. My job pays for the rent while yours pays for presents and food an-"

"and a new phone?" Duncan asked cautiously. He pulled out another iPhone but this time white.

Courtney stared at the phone as Duncan awkwardly announced, "Surprise!"

Courtney smiled and held her old phone high, "You know my contract has been expired for four years right? I've been loyal to this phone longer than I've been with you!"

Duncan chewed the inside of his cheek, "well it's time to start a new relationship!"

Courtne raised an eyebrow about to question his wording but he quickly added, "a new phone relationship.. With this!" he handed the phone to Courtney.

She smiled as the phone loaded up, "Duncan, we can now facetime!" Duncan sighed, that's not why he got it for her- "all the time, wouldn't that be fun?"

And that's when Duncan began regretting his fourth to last gift.

* * *

><p>Also, this is in thought of my iPhone, that of which I would like for Christmas hahaha sadly I doubt I'll get it because I've been pissing my mom off recently. She got mad that I said "caca". Sighhh. Anyways...<p>

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	10. Three French Hens

Whoo, no school today! ^-^

I... played Zelda all day... hehe

ONWARD TO THE STORY.. WELL ONE-SHOT?.. whatever... haha

* * *

><p><em>On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Three French Hens.<br>_

Courtney wore a black cami with a maroon windbreaker, jeans, and combat boots while Duncan sported a blue shirt with khaki pants and vans.

Why is this relevant?

Because they were at a hockey game. Montreal Maroons vs. Toronto Blue Shirts. Courtney grew up in Montreal while Duncan grew up in Toronto, hence their allegiance to their respective teams.

The game was currently in favor of Duncan, in which the captain finally scored a goal causing Duncan to scream, "suck it!" in Courtney's face.

The crowd was rowdy and screaming and the couple was laughing and having a good time. When one of the players on Courtney's team started to punch one on Duncan's she began to cheer, "hit him hard! Ohh, you're gonna take that? Fight back!" Duncan chuckled at her eagerness then joined her (and the rest of the crowd) in screaming at the two hockey players turned fighters.

Once at half time Courtney's team was up 2-1 in which she proceeded to yell, "suck it!" in Duncan's face.

But with halftime, comes the halftime show that included a group of ice skaters performing a synchronized dance and also the home team's cheerleader doing a routine. The scoreboard turned into a television screen, showing a couple with a heart encasing their face, labeled kiss cam.

Duncan and Courtney watched as multiple couples were on the screen kissing each other.

Courtney giggled, playing with Duncan's hand in her lap, "how funny would it be for us to get on there?"

Duncan laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "uhh, Princess?"

She glanced up, seeing herself and Duncan in the middle of the heart.

"What'd you say?" he asked her although not giving he much time to respond because he softly placed his hand behind her hair and leaned in, eyes closed. Courtney smiled and leaned closer, kissing him softly. The crowd cheered as the kissed. The camera stated on them for a while until moving to another couple.

After a few seconds Duncan pulled away. Courtney sighed glancing at him, "Who said you can stop?" she stared at him with a serious face then began to giggle like a fifteen-year-old girl.

He glanced over at her a muttered, "kinky."

She slapped him softly on the arm, "whatever."

After some time the game finally returned, the score reaching 3-2, in favor of Duncan's team.

The two drove back home, glad with the events of the game. Courtney, although she lost, enjoyed her first hockey game ever.

* * *

><p>DUN, DUN, DUN... 2 more of these! :( I need to write both tonight! Yee Boi!<p>

I have a story idea that I will be working on all break so we'll see how that goes! ;)

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


	11. Two Turtle Doves

Well, I played Zelda once again.. except for I played for the past like 7 days? haha I finished the game btw...

Now, I apologize this didn't come in a week ago, I honestly haven't been on the computer til today which is why I resorted to playing Zelda... so yeah I just haven't been on the computer nor anywhere near internet so this is late.. hehe

* * *

><p><em>On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Three French Hens.<em>

"Duncan, they have funnel cake here, too!" Courtney squealed as she latched onto his arm.

Duncan just snarled, "what'd you expect, it's a carnival."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "this place is huge." She never been to a carnival before and she always outwardly expressed that fact to Duncan. So when he heard there was a carnival three cities down he look her. She was absolutely amazed in how large it was, the atmosphere, the carnies, and the food. She'd probably eaten four bags of popcorn already. Duncan also brought her here because he had NO idea what to get her, he was going to make her something last minute but then his buddy told him about the carnival.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Duncan perked up at that, looking around. Courtney detached herself from his arms running to a small booth.

"Little lady, step right up and play!" the carnie shouted.

Courtney glanced at the game, there were ten tin milk jugs stacked high in a 4-3-2-1 manner.

"I'll play," she announced handing him the two dollars. He handed her three ratty gray soft balls.

She grabbed them and wined her arm back just as Duncan approached her.

"Hey, wait up sweetheart." Duncan states as he held her arm down, "let me throw this, games like this are rigged and you need to be muscular to win them."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I am strong! I can do it."

Duncan sighed and let go of her arm allowing her to throw and miss terribly.

She grunted as Duncan chimed in, "When you want to win, let the master throw."

She huffed throwing the other ball, this time hitting the utmost high jug down. She laughed in Duncan's face.

Duncan watched as she threw the ball at the jugs hitting the base. The two expected the jugs to fall down but instead they stayed upright, not even looking as if they were hit.

"What?" Courtney shrieked, "I hit it, I should win! Give me my prize! You know what? I'm calling my lawyer, sewing you. You Wacky Doodle Carnival!" Duncan chuckled as she stormed off, yelling into her phone.

Duncan looked over at the man running the booth, "Listen, I don't feel like fighting or arguing right now so why don't you hand me the stuffed animal and I can be on my way."

The man smirked, "no can do, the jugs weren't hit over!"

Duncan sighed, opening his wallet, "here is a ten, take it."

The carnie smirked, "make it twenty and we have a deal."

Duncan reluctantly grabbed another ten out and handed it to the carny.

The carny folded the money and shoved it in his pocket, handing Duncan two stuffed animals. Duncan snatched them out of his hands and began walking over to Courtney.

As soon as he approached her, her whole face lit up. "I talked to the carny, he decided you were right so he gave me two of them."

She dropped her phone and hugged Duncan.

"Merry Christmas Eve, babe!" Duncan cheered as he handed her the stuffed animal.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I don't have much to say... until tomorrow for a very belated Christmas story to come to it's conclusion.<p>

Thank you for reading

Review!

-Theater Of The Mind


End file.
